Recovery
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl ayuda a Carol a recuperarse emocionalmente tras el ataque a Alexandria, poco a poco, se van acercando de nuevo hasta que sucede lo inevitable. Porque están hechos el uno para el otro.


" **Recovery"**

Después del ataque de los caminantes y los lobos a Alexandria, y después de enterarse de que había otro grupo amenazante liderado por un tal Negan, Daryl decidió que no volvería a irse de és de volver y ver que Carol casi muere por culpa de Morgan y los caminantes, Daryl decidió que siempre estaría cerca de ella porque había estado a punto de perderla demasiadas veces. Después de que ella se derrumbara llorando tras saber de la muerte de Sam y Daryl la cogiera en brazos como aquel día que la rescató de las tumbas, Daryl decidió que ya era hora de estar para ella como siempre ella había estado para él.

Todo se había ido a la mierda, había que reconstruir los muros y media Alexandria, lo peor fue enterrar a los muertos, en especial a los niños, a Sam. Daryl habló con Rick y le dijo que no volvería a salir de los muros, no sin Carol. Y Rick lo aceptó sin queja alguna, Daryl sabía que Rick conocía sus sentimientos hacia Carol, posiblemente antes de que él mismo lo supiera.

Después de derrumbarse en sus brazos tras la muerte de Sam, Carol no volvió a llorar . Volvió a colocarse sus ropas de antes de llegar a Alexandria, y actuaba como entonces. Se acabaron las sonrisas falsas y la ropa de ama de casa, aunque seguía cocinando para ellos. Ella decía que le relajaba y a todos les encantaba su comida. Había veces que sus flirteos volvían, como en la prisión, pero al momento su risa se desvanecía y Daryl se entristecía pensando en cuanto echaba de menos las coñas que tenía con ella.

…...

Lo peor eran las noches, noches en las que ella sufría y Daryl era testigo de ello. Daryl se había mudado a la habitación de Carol, habían colocado un colchón al lado de su cama. Aunque Carol le dijo que no hacía falta, Daryl solo gruñó y se metió en su habitación, todaviía estaba convaleciente de la contusión, además sabía que ella no estaba bien y necesitaba hacerle compañía.

Durante los días que estuvo fuera, todo eran señales que le recordaban a Carol. La señal de empezar de nuevo y la flor, su flor, la cherokee rose. Todavía la tenía guardada esperando al momento adecuado.

Recuerda el terror que sintió al saber que alexandria estaba siendo atacada, el terror al pensar que la perdería sin decirle lo que sentía...Y se prometió a si mismo, que volvería a acercarse a ella aunque ella no se dejara.. pues ella había luchado por él mil veces y ahora le tocaba a él luchar por ella.

Había noches en las que ella no dormía nada, él fingía dormir pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirarla. Ella solía ir hacia la ventana y sentarse a mirar la luna mientras lloraba. Otras noches, no lloraba sólo miraba por la ventana mientras miraba la estampa de Sam.

Algunas noches, ella salía de la habitación con cuidado de no despertarle. Él la siguió la primera noche por precaución. Ella estaba en la habitación de Carl y Judith, cogía a la niña y la abrazaba mientras le cantaba una nana con cuidado de no despertar a Carl.

La primera vez que la vió hacer eso quiso llorar, sabía que desde lo de las niñas le costaba acercarse a ella por miedo o por dolor. Pero al parecer, ella había dejado eso a aparte, necesitaba cuidarla. Esa era Carol, siempre cuidando a los demás.

Normalmente no la seguía pero una noche, la vió tan consumida por el dolor, que la siguió.Ella estaba susurrando a la niña.

Judith preciosa, eres muy querida ¿lo sabes sí? Eres como una hija para mí.. y tu hermano también.. pase lo que pase te cuidaré...- y después de eso le cantó una nana.

Esa noche ella le pilló, se giró y lo vió, pero no se molestó. Ella le sonrió y le dijo que se acercara, y se puso a cantar la nana para los la miraba embobado, y sabía que ella lo notaba pero parecía ignorar eso. Después los dos volvían a la habitación y sin decirse nada, iban a dormir, esta vez los dos en la misma cama.

…...

Las peores noches, eran las noches en las que ella conseguía dormir. Daryl contaba una hora exacta y ella empezaba a gemir en sueños, a llorar y a veces hasta gritar. Una noche gritó tan fuerte que Rick fue corriendo a buscarles y Daryl todavía recuerda la cara de pena de él cuando le vió abrazando a Carol mientras ella lloraba.

Había veces que Rick bajaba a la cocina y le subía un vaso de leche o algo para tranquilizarla. Por las mañanas, ella no recordaba nada y ninguno le decía nada, solo Rick y Daryl cruzaban miradas de preocupación pues la veían cada vez más cansada, más desgastada.

Aunque para Daryl seguía siendo preciosa, siempre le había parecido preciosa. En especial sus ojos azules que le recordaban al oceáno. Pero tenía miedo de que ella un día desapareciera de entre sus manos.

…...

Una noche, Daryl no estaba, Rick necesitaba su ayuda y llegó más tarde de la cuenta. Estaba cabreado porque eso suponía que ella podría necesitar su ayuda y él no estaría. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Maggie y Carol hablando en la cama de ella, Carol tranquilizando a Maggie que estaba asustada por su embarazo.

Oh Maggie cariño, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, yo estaré ahí a la hora del parto con Rosita y todo saldrá bien – le dijo ella acariciando el pelo de Maggie.

Oh lo sé, Carol, lo sé.. eso no lo dudo.. pero tengo miedo de que le pase algo.. ¿sabes?

Maggie cielo, eso es normal, apocalipsis o no.. ese miedo nunca se irá.. recuerdo mi miedo constante a que a Sophia le pasara algo desde eldía qque nació y creeme que hasta el apocalipsis hize todo en mi poder para protegerla..

Lo sé.. Glenn me comentó lo dulce que eras con Sophia... que nunca había visto una madre tan encomendada..

Tú serás mejor cielo, porque tu podrás proteger a tu bebé- decía Carol con la voz tomada por las lágrimas.

De pronto Daryl notó a alguien a su lado y vió a Rick escuchando la conversación. Rick estaba muy preocupado por las dos, tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad por ellas. Por Carol, porque le debía su vida y la de sus hijos y por Maggie, porque se lo debía a Hershel. Y que demonios, eran una familia.

Además Maggie, cuando tengas a tu peque o pequeña entre tus brazos te darás cuenta de algo..

¿De qué?- dijo Maggie

Que toda tu vida de ahora en adelante, habrá tenido sentido

Y de pronto vieron a Maggie abrazandose a Carol diciendole que era como una madre para ella y a Carol abrazandola riendose diciendole que la quería muchisimo.

Rick y Dary se miraron y cada uno se fue por su lado, Daryl esperó un rato para subir y cuando entró vio a Carol dormida.

Esa noche Carol no tuvo pesadillas y él pudo dormir en paz.

…...

Una noche ella le esperaba sentada en el poyo de la ventana, él la miró y ella le dijo que se acercara.

Encontré a Tyrese y a las niñas cuando fui a ver que había pasado con la prisión... encontramos una casita preciosa, todo era idílico pero...

Daryl escuchó toda la historia de ella y para cuando le contó lo que había tenido que hacer con Lizzie, él estaba abrazandola, besando su cabeza, llorando con ella.

Nunca más vas a tener que hacer algo así, por lo menos no sola- le decía él mientras ella lloraba expulsando su sufrimiento.

Quizás ella no volvería a estar bien nunca, quizás ella seguiría teniendo pesadillas tremendas, pero al menos, la carga era compartida.

…...

Después de la confesión de ella, ella volvió a sonreír con más frecuencia. Seguía sufriendo pero menos, y poco a poco, Daryl la notaba más cercana. Había días que todo parecía que estaban de vuelta en la prisión, con sus flirteos y las miradas. Con la diferencia, de que esta vez, él respondía.

Un día ella estaba preparando una comida aparte a Maggie que no soportaba la carne en su cuarto mes de embarazo y Daryl no pudo evitar acercarse a molestarla mientras lo preparaba.

Dixon, apartate o te quedarás sin comer- le dijo ella haciendose la enfadada

¿Y qué es lo que voy a comer hoy exactamente?- dijo él mirandola fijamente

Oh, todo lo que quieras, pookie, todo lo que quieras- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Daryl no pudo evitar mirar su trasero al verla salir de la cocina y sintió unas ganas tremendas de subirla a la habitación, y no para dormir precisamente.

…...

Había noches especialmente buenas, una noche Carol estaba tumbada con Judith en la cama y Daryl se tumbó a su lado. Vió como a Carol se le iluminaba la cara cuando la cría intentaba decir su nombre. A Daryl siempre le había fascinado la conexión que tenía ella con los niños, como su dulzura no se perdía y pese a todo conseguía ser una fiera cuando hacía falta.

Oh venga, pequeña patea traseros, di el nombre de Carol- dijo él mientras le hacía cosquillas a la cría.

Vió como Carol se echaba a reír y él con ella, y de pronto se detuvieron. En noches como esa, Daryl pensaba que podría besarla, confesarle su amor y hacerla gemir como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Pero entonces ella apartaba la mirada avergonzada y se iba a llevar a la cría a su habitación y cuando volvía, su valentía se esfumaba.

…...

Un día se despertó abrazado a Carol, los dos mirandose sin decirse nada pero sin querer apartarse. Ella acarició su pelo y bromeó sobre que debería cortarse el pelo .

Él le dijo que parase y ella se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, tan cerca de los labios que si se hubiera girado la hubiera besado en la boca.

Pero entonces Glenn los llamó diciendo que Maggie necesitaba comer y tenían que irse.

…...

Una noche, Daryl entró en el cuarto sin tocar ni nada y la encontró con solo una toalla. Estaba jodidamente sexy, la toalla apenas le cubría y con el pelo mojado estaba jodidamente increíble. Cuando fue a girarse para irse, ella le detuvo.

No tienes que irte .. sino quieres- dijo ella insegura.

Daryl se acercó a la puerta y cerró el pestillo.

Esa noche en su habitación, no se escucharon lágrimas ni gritos de pesadillas. Sólo se escuchaba el roze de sus cuerpos haciendo el amor, los gemidos de ella, los gruñidos de él mientras la hacía suya, las risas de ella y las palabras de amor de él que intentaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba y lo preciosa que era

Por la mañana se despertó y se quedó absorto viendo la belleza de ella. Como la luz de la mañana hacía que pudiera ver el oceáno en sus ojos, como su pelo revuelto era su peinado favorito y como su cuerpo era tan terso y suave que costaba creerse que estuviera entrada en los 40 años. Y como no, sus bromas..

Oh Daryl... 3 años intentando que me beses.. y acabas llevandome a la cama la primera vez eh?- dijo ella riendose y él como no, no podía evitar reírse con que cada vez la amaba más.

…...

El destino quiso que la hija de Maggie naciera el mismo día que nació Beth, un 23 de mayo. Carol ayudó en el nacimiento, bueno más que ayudar, fue quien lo hizo todo. Hacía solo un mes habían perdido a Rosita, fue un golpe duro, pero ella no sufrió demasiado.

Carol se acercó a Glenn entre lágrimas de felicidad y le tendió a su hija. Daryl se rió al verlo, hacía nada que solo le aprecía un crío y ahora era todo un hombre.

Glenn, cielo, te presento a tu hija-dijo Carol

Glenn la cogió y se echó a llorar, se acercó a Maggie y los dos miraron a Carol. Glenn abrazó a Carol con todas sus fuerzas.

Si te parece bien, queremos llamarla Anna Sophia... anna era el nombre preferido de Beth y Sophia.. bueno Carol, eres como una madre para nosotros y queremos llamarla así- dijo Glenn. Carol respondió abrazandolos a los dos.

…...

Había pasado una semana y Carol estaba cuidando de Anna Sophia, para darles un descanso a Glenn y Maggie. Daryl la miraba desde el porche,sin parar de sonreír, aunque le daba pena saber que nunca podrían tener hijos. El muy cabrón de Ed se encargó de eso, pero a Daryl no le importaba, con tenerla a ella sería feliz. Además Judith, Carol y Anna Sophia eran como sus hijos.

Limpiate Daryl, que se te cae la baba- bromeó Aaron mientras Rick se reía con Judith encima.

Pff Callaos- les recriminó

¿Sabes Daryl? A lo mejor no podeís.. pero hay algo que seguro que a Carol le haría mucha ilusión..- dijo Rick mirandole

Ve al grano tío- dijo daryl

Hace no mucho, me mencionó que no le gustaba que la gente siguiera llamandola peletier.

Rick y Aaron se marcharon dejando a Daryl pensativo.

…...

Era el cumpleaños de Judith y Carol estaba buscando en la cocina las velas para el pastel. Se merecían una pequeña celebración. Había tenido un pequeño susto al colarse algunos caminantes hacía unos días, pero no habían tenido ningunas bajas milagrosamente.

Cuando se giró a la mesa vió una flor, y sonrió al ver que era una cherokee rose. Daryl vió como se le iluminaba la cara y se volvió afuera a ayudar con los demás.

Cuando ya se hubo acabado la celebración, Carol estaba recogiendo las cosas de la mesa de fuera con ayuda de los demás cuando de pronto vió a Daryl hablar con Rick.

Chicos, vamos a hacer un brindis. Por esta familia, porque somos uno- dijo Rick mientras todos brindaban.

Cual fue la sopresa de Carol cuando después del brindis, Daryl se acercó a ella y propuso otro brindis.

Todos sabéis que soy un bruto, algunos me conoceís desde el principio.. pff. Cuanto lo siento – dijo haciendo que todos se rieran- y todos habéis visto que aunque siga siendo un bruto he cambiado.. y ha sido gracias a la mujer que todos le debemos la vida... Carol, en la vida, me hubiera imaginado que encontraría mi motivo para vivir en mitad de un apocalipsis...dime.. ¿Te gustaría ser una Dixon?

Todos empezaron a soltar aplausos y gritos de emoción. Se escuchó un "Di que sí dios" de Maggie y un " que cojones tienes dixon" de Abraham. Vió como Carol sonreía llorando y se abalanzaba contra él.

Daryl la abrazó para besarla apasionadamente, dandole igual quien estuviera delante, pensando en lo afortunado que era.

No somos cenizas- le susurró ella en el oído, y él no pudo sino reír.


End file.
